


A Medic's Song

by propheticfire



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, pretty euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.





	A Medic's Song

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.

The bombs and guns are far away  
This is your respite from the fray  
And all too soon it will be day 

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.

 

Go to sleep little brother, go to sleep.

Lay down your head and close your eyes  
And dream of moonlit starry skies  
And do not heed the battle cries

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.

 

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.

Some before you have marched on  
Remember them before the dawn  
If you remember, they’re not gone 

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep. 

 

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.

Curl in close and hear my voice  
And know we all must make a choice  
To scorn our lives or to rejoice

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.   
  
  


Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.

You’re not alone, you never are  
You have your _vode_ near and far  
Now make a wish upon a star 

Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.   
  


Go to sleep, little brother, go to sleep.


End file.
